


The Gift of Us

by Desertpoet



Series: Christmas Stories [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, NCIS SESA 2017, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desertpoet/pseuds/Desertpoet
Summary: Tony comes home after wrapping up a bad case to find that Gibbs has a special surprise for him.





	The Gift of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Cutsycat, I hope you enjoy your story. I tried to meet a few of your requests. I really enjoyed writing this story for you. Merry Christmas!
> 
> Thanks to my beta readers for their invaluable help. All remaining mistakes are mine.

It was eight on Christmas Eve morning when Tony put down his phone with a frustrated sigh. He was being called into work on an emergency domestic violence call. He didn’t know all of the details, but he knew there was a child involved. Tony had plans for tonight damn it, and he hated the idea of postponing them, but it couldn't be helped. Work came first, especially a case involving a kid. All he could do was hope he'd be able to wrap up the case quickly.

He got out of his t-shirt and jeans and put on one of his more casual suits foregoing a tie. It was a holiday and he was supposed to be on vacation after all. Lastly, he went to their gun safe and took out his NCIS issued firearm. Then he went in search of his lover. He hated knowing he was going to disappoint Gibbs; they looked forward to Christmas more than any other holiday. He was incredibly disappointed himself, he’d been looking forward to spending the whole day with Jethro. They’d only been together a couple of years, but they had their own special Christmas traditions. It was also their anniversary tonight. Jethro had asked Tony to move in with him a year ago tonight. It had been one of the best moments of Tony’s life. Life with Jethro just kept getting better,

He found Gibbs in the kitchen on the phone. “Are you sure?” Tony heard him say as he entered. When Gibbs caught sight of Tony, he trailed off and then hung up quickly. That was the second time in the last week or so, and Tony wondered what was going on. He wasn’t really worried. He knew Gibbs would tell him what was going on when he was ready.

Tony suspected it had something to do with his Christmas present, and he was very curious. However, he was willing to wait and see. Whatever it was, it wasn’t anything bad. If Jethro had been working hard to hide something from Tony, then Tony knew he wouldn’t figure it out. Gibbs was excellent at keeping a secret when he wanted. This was just a little game they were playing. Jethro was deliberately piquing Tony’s interest. Tony really didn’t mind going along with it.

Tony looked at Gibbs apologetically. “I just got called into work. Domestic violence case. I think I’ll be gone most of the day. I’m so sorry, Jethro. I know I’m supposed to play Santa at the shelter tonight.” He turned away to put some coffee into a thermos.

Tony and Gibbs volunteered at a homeless shelter throughout the year, but they always helped serve dinner on Christmas. Jethro also carved gifts for the kids every year, he’d taken Tony there when they first started dating, and it was a big part of both their lives.

Gibbs frowned. Although Tony could see the disappointment in his eyes, Gibbs only shrugged. “I understand. Can’t be helped. Breakfast?”

Tony shook his head regretfully “No time. I’ll be home as soon as I can. I can’t believe I’m doing to miss everything” He was genuinely disappointed.

“I knew you’d weasel out of being Santa somehow,” Gibbs grunted feigning annoyance.

Tony wasn’t fooled. He grinned widely. “Oh, I had several scenarios in mind. You looked so good in the suit last year. I think it should be a permanent gig for you,” he agreed. “But I wouldn’t have chosen a case over it. There’s a kid involved, Gibbs.”

Jethro instantly grew serious, and he reached out and squeezed Tony’s shoulder. It was a small gesture, but Tony felt instantly better knowing he had Jethro’s understanding and support. “Those are tough. Watch your back, and let me know when you’re coming home.”

Tony nodded. “I will, say hi to everyone for me.”

“Will do. A least take some toast with you.”

Tony took a couple of pieces of toast from where they sat on the table; he didn’t have time for anything else. Then with a quick kiss and one last look, Tony left. He hoped he’d be back in time for Christmas.

Jethro watched Tony walk away, and listened as the door slammed shut. Tony was extremely good at his job, and he thrived in it, but there were times that Jethro regretted that he couldn’t have Tony’s back. The cases involving children were always the hardest for both of them. For now, all Jethro could do was wait.

He sighed in disappointment and ran his hand through his hair. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, work came first, and he’d known when he’d decided on this elaborate plan, it might be derailed by either of their jobs. He had simply hoped it wouldn’t be an issue. He wondered if he should postpone his plans, but everything had already been organized. After a few moments thought, Jethro decided to go ahead and get everything set up; most of it would keep until tomorrow or even the next day, although he hoped that Tony would make it home for Christmas. Jethro had gotten used to having the man he loved with him. He had spent far too many Christmases or holidays alone, and it was not a circumstance he wanted to repeat. Anticipation renewed, Jethro went back to his work. He has a surprise to get ready.

***

Tony parked the car in front of his house, and leaned back in the driver’s seat, closing his eyes for a few moments. He was exhausted and heartsick. An officer had gotten drunk and hit his wife almost unconscious but their terrified eight year old had called 911 and gotten help in time. The woman was going to survive, and her asshole husband was in custody, at least for now.

He felt terrible for the boy though; while the poor kid hadn’t said much, he’d clearly been terrified. Tony had done his best to make him comfortable as he waited. His aunt was driving down to take care of him so he wouldn’t be alone for Christmas. Leading the Family and Sexual Violence Unit was very rewarding and Tony never regretting taking the job, but there were certain cases he wished he could forget. Today’s case definitely qualified. With a sigh he got out of the car. He shivered as he stepped out as the night was bitterly cold. It was much colder than normal this year, and Tony was already sick of the cold.

He frowned when he saw the house was mostly dark, the porch light was the only one that was on. Gibbs usually left the hall light on for him; he must have forgotten. Tony had called a while ago to let him know he was coming home, and Gibbs had sounded awake then. A part of him had been hoping Jethro would wait up for him. He looked at his phone, surprised to see it was after one, no wonder Gibbs had gone to bed. He normally would be getting up in a couple of hours. Gibbs had stayed up late the night before finishing toys to take to the shelter. Tony was so sorry to have missed all the festivities tonight, but it couldn’t be helped.

He made his way up the porch steps, and he was about to let himself in when he heard a meow coming from the direction of his feet. He felt a warm body rubbing against his legs. He looked down and saw Harold the cat looking up at him hopefully. “Hey buddy,” Tony said softly. He let out a wide yawn. “I’m sorry I don’t have any treats for you.”

Harold was a jet black cat. Tony wasn’t sure of his breed. He must belong to someone in the neighborhood because he was well taken care of, but he appeared on the porch every few days, and if given a chance he made himself at home for a few hours. Gibbs didn’t like him. He’d grunt and frown, but knowing Tony liked Harold he let the cat stay. Tony had always liked cats. He appreciated their independence. His dad had never let him have any pets as a kid. Something Tony had always regretted, but having an animal would be irresponsible of him. With their schedules, they really couldn’t give a cat the attention the animal deserved.

He gave Harold one last fond pet and told him to go home. With one last disgruntled meow, the cat disappeared into the night. He privately thought Harold and Gibbs shared some personality traits. Although he’d die before he told Jethro. He liked getting laid and sleeping in his bed too much, though seeing the offended expression on Gibbs' face might almost be worth it.

He opened the door and stepped into the hallway. His feet crunched on something. “What the hell?” he muttered to himself. He turned on the light in the hallway and was surprised to see rose petals under his feet. He stared at them in confusion for a moment. Jethro could be romantic, but roses really weren’t their thing. The trail led into the living room, so he followed them curiously. He noticed a few candles on the mantel in the living room casting the room in a warm glow. The trail led him through the kitchen and out the back door. What on Earth was Jethro planning?

As Tony stood at the top of the stairs, leading down into the backyard, he gasped audibly. Their backyard had been transformed. Dozens of twinkling lights were strung up all over the trees. As Tony looked around, it felt as if his brain had short-circuited. It took Tony’s brain a moment to catch up. Snow. Where the hell had the snow come from? The snow seemed to glisten under the lights. Tony had been lamenting the lack of snow to Jethro just this morning. He looked out and in the middle of the yard was a skating rink.

Jethro had put in a skating rink for him.

He’d told Jethro that one of his favorite Christmas traditions as a kid had been skating in Rockefeller Plaza when he and his mother made their annual Christmas trip to New York City. So this was what Gibbs had been planning. It was so incredibly romantic; Tony was deeply touched by all the effort. He loved this man so much his heart swelled with it.

Speaking of Jethro, he was standing in the middle of the skating rink wearing a tuxedo. Tony couldn’t help but burst out laughing. The skating rink took up a large chunk of the backyard. It wasn’t very deep. Tony suspected it was just deep enough to create a rink strong enough to skate on. The sides looked a little flimsy, but they were holding well enough. He’d never seen anything like it.

‘Are you laughing at me?” Gibbs called out, but he was smiling. He skated to the edge of the rink.

“Sorry, I just really didn’t expect a tux. Aren’t you cold? I thought you didn’t wear penguin suits.” He couldn’t resist a little teasing.

Jethro grinned, apparently not in the least bit offended. “You said you wanted to see me in one. I try to be romantic, and I get laughter. That’ll teach me.” He ignored Tony’s question though.

Tony shrugged. “I call ‘em like I see them.” He let his eyes rake over Gibbs, he did look incredibly sexy in the suit. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you. You know you look good enough to eat,” Tony said. “I can’t believe you managed to pull all this off without my knowing,” he added seriously. “All teasing aside, it’s incredible. I can’t believe you remembered my story about going skating when I was a kid.”

Jethro smiled. “I always listen when you talk. I had a little help. I wanted to do something special for you. Of course, I hadn’t planned for it to be at one in the morning.”

“How did you do this?” he asked. “I didn’t know you could put a rink in the backyard.”

Gibbs shrugged. “They sell kits, I put one up for Kelly. Taught her to play hockey on one. “

Tony smiled softly. He could easily picture Jethro patiently teaching Kelly to skate. For Jethro, sharing his memories of his daughter was an act of trust between them. Jethro rarely spoke of Kelly and Tony accepted the information for the gift it was.

Jethro had clearly put a lot of work into this. He wondered if both Ducky and Abby had been in on the secret. He would have to thank them later after he admonished them for failing to give him a heads up of course. He couldn’t help but think this was a lot of work for a surprise, but he decided to go with the flow. He wanted to know what else Jethro had up his sleeve. Tony started down the stairs. “I feel terribly underdressed,” he admitted.

Gibbs looked him over. “You look fine to me. There’s a present for you. On the table, over there.” Gibbs indicated the wooden picnic table. Tony walked over and saw a box sitting on the bench seat, it was wrapped in Christmas paper and tied with a red ribbon. Tony had a feeling he knew what was inside. He opened it and found a new pair of skates in his size. He smiled softly to himself. He’d guessed correctly. He looked over at his lover. Gibbs was still watching him intently. “I guess I should put these on,” he said playfully.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “Stop being a smart ass and get over here.”

“Yes, sir,” Tony said, and he saluted smartly.

Gibbs' eyes turned hot. “Just for that I’m going spank you later,” he promised silkily.

Tony shivered a little. He was so going to hold Gibbs to that. Tony loved teasing Gibbs, but truthfully he was really touched by all the effort Jethro had obviously put into this. Gibbs was not the big gesture type, as a rule, Christmas seemed to bring it out in him, and Tony planned to enjoy every minute of his present.

He sat on the table and removed his shoes and made sure his socks were straight before slipping into the skates and lacing them up. He walked over the rink removing the safety guards and setting them down on the ground. Jethro held out his hand, and Tony took it as he stepped out onto the rink. Jethro pulled him close. Tony leaned forward and brushed his lips against Jethro’s. “Merry Christmas,” Gibbs whispered into his ear.

Tony shivered as Gibbs’ breath ticked him lightly. “Merry Christmas. This is amazing, Jethro. You just made a terrible day so much better, thank you.”

Jethro smiled that special smile he had that was only for Tony. Tony didn’t get to see them often enough, in his opinion. He treasured every single one.

“I’m glad you like it. The case was bad?”

Tony nodded, “Worse than I first thought. I don’t want to think about that now.” He ran his hand down Gibbs’ back caressingly and when he reached Jethro’s ass he squeezed it gently. Jethro jumped slightly, making Tony chuckle. “Hey, watch the hand,” he said gruffly. “We’re supposed to be skating.”

Tony nodded and wrapped his arms around Jethro’s waist. Now was not the time to get distracted. A little anticipation only made the main event better, anyway. “I’d hate to ruin your plans,” he agreed. “I knew you’d look great in a tuxedo, but I didn’t quite expect this. I’m not sure I can keep my hands off of you.” Tony was only half kidding.

Jethro leaned forward and gave Tony a quick hard kiss. Before Tony could deepen it, he pulled away ignoring the sound of protest Tony made. “Do your best,” he said dryly. Then he held out his hand, and Tony took it and together they began skating around the rink. “There should be music,” Gibbs said after a few minutes, “But it’s too late for that. Don’t want to bother the neighbors.”

Tony squeezed his hand. “This is perfect,” he assured Gibbs. “Where did you get all the snow?” he asked curiously. It had snowed lightly yesterday, but nowhere near enough to cover the backyard.

Jethro took his hand and twirled Tony around, making Tony laugh heartily. Tony loved skating. He loved the feel of the wind in his face, and the sense of freedom it gave him. Tony pulled him close until they were skating together across the ice. “I have a friend with a snow machine. He let me borrow it.”

“That was nice of him.” Tony took a turn spinning Gibbs around, and he laughed at the disgruntled expression on his lover’s face. Still, Jethro played along though his eyes promised revenge later.

They skated lazily for a while. Every once in a while they stopped to share slow, sweet kisses. Kisses that left Tony feeling warm and his lips tingling.

Tony lost track of time. His tiredness had vanished completely, banished by the feel of the air on his face and his happiness at being in Jethro’s arms. It wasn’t often he got to see his lover’s playful side. Gibbs suggested a hot chocolate and Tony agreed. They made their way over to the picnic table, and they sipped quietly out of a thermos while looking up at the moon. Tony leaned back into Gibbs' arms and smiled when Jethro held him tightly. It was one of the best nights of Tony’s life, and even more special for being so unexpected. It wasn’t that Gibbs couldn’t be romantic, but big and over the top wasn’t really his style. With Jethro, it was definitely more about the quiet moments between them. Jethro showed his affection through small everyday gestures.

After they were done, Tony pulled away and pulled Gibbs up. “I don’t think I’ve ever mentioned this before, but when I was a kid my mom made me take a figure skating class. She said it would help my posture and male me more graceful. It was either that or ball room dancing. I thought skating sounded much more fun.”

Gibbs snorted in amusement. Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” he said “I’d like to see that.

Tony grinned, “If you ever tell anyone about this I will deny it. It’s been a while, but I think I can still do one of the simple jumps.”

Tony skated out into the middle of the small rink, and steadied himself. He had never told Jethro but he still practiced on occasion, at a local community rink. It made him feel connected to his mother in a way nothing else did. He couldn’t do anything truly difficult though. He started skating and after a few moments he jumped, managing a pretty decent toe loop if he said so himself. Though it was only a single. The toe loop was the first real jump he’d ever learned. He’d gotten bored and quit before they’d gotten to the more difficult ones like the flip or the axel. He hadn’t had the discipline or temperament to be a competitive figure skater, but for Tony, there was still something magical about the feeling of flying through the air, even if it was only for a few seconds.

 He turned to look at Gibbs, who was clapping softly. “That was great, Tony,” Jethro said and the sincerity in his tone made Tony feel warm.

“Do I get to claim a reward?” he asked running his tongue along his bottom lip suggestively.

Gibbs shrugged but his eyes were on Tony's mouth. “Sure, what did you have in mind?” Tony pretended to think about it carefully but before he could answer. Gibbs gave an evil grin, and then a snowball hit Tony square in the chest.

Tony was startled for a moment, and Gibbs chuckled at the look on his face. “Hey, that’s not fair,” he said indignantly. That had not been what he'd had in mind but he was nothing if not flexible. He scowled at Gibbs to hide his amusement.

Gibbs grinned. “All’s fair.” He didn’t bother to finish the quote. Instead, he removed his right hand from behind his back, throwing another snowball.

Tony forced himself to keep frowning. Two people could play at this game. He turned and skated quickly toward the edge of the rink. He managed to grab some snow before Gibbs grabbed him around the waist, pulling him backward. Tony laughed as he slid along the ice. “Okay, okay, you win.”

Jethro’s grip loosened as he tripped a little and Tony managed to break away. Jethro caught himself and turned toward Tony. Tony was making a small snowball, and he was watching Gibbs carefully, looking for an opening.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed “Don’t you dare,“ he warned. “You’re already getting a spanking,” he reminded.

Tony grinned. He definitely hadn’t forgotten. He started skating slowly towards Gibbs. Gibbs turned away, but Tony took aim and fired. He succeeded in hitting Gibbs in the back of the head. The snow ran down his neck, and Gibbs gasped as the cold water hit his skin. This time it was Tony’s turn to laugh. He was surprised how carefree and happy he sounded. The tensions of the day had completely melted away; Gibbs always knew how to make him feel better, Tony didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky, but he was grateful.

He saw the determined look on Gibbs' face and decided he better make a run for it. He took off toward the edge of the rink where he’d left his skate covers. He managed to get the first one on, but the second slipped out of his hand, and he cursed, grabbing for it. He had just finished getting the second one on when he felt Gibbs grab him and pull him closer. He knew Gibbs had let him finish before grabbing him, and he grinned to himself. Tony twisted away, and they got tangled up together, tripped over each other’s feet, and fell into the snow. They took a moment to catch their breath, and then Tony laughed again softly. “I guess you caught me,” Tony said softly. “Now what are you going to do with me?” he asked, grinning.

Gibbs gave him a wolfish smile and kissed him again. Gibbs' lips were cold, but the kiss made Tony feel warm all over. Their tongues tangled together playfully, and Gibbs pressed their bodies together. They made out like teenagers for a few minutes, but too soon the feeling of melting snow intruded on the moment. Tony pulled back reluctantly. “Let’s take this inside,” he said huskily. Gibbs nodded, and he carefully got up. He held out a hand to Tony and pulled him up. Tony looked down and realized Gibbs’ skate blades weren’t covered. He motioned towards Gibbs’ feet, wincing a little at the sight of the bare skate blades. “Cover your skates,” he said, “you don’t want to damage your wood floors.” Not to mention walking on them would ruin the blades. The importance of taking care of your skates was something that had been drilled into him by his coach. Gibbs quickly did as asked and hand in hand they made their way inside, pausing to take their skates off at the back door.

“Are you hungry?” Jethro asked “I put our dinner in the fridge. I can heat it up.”

Tony shook his head. “I’m not hungry,” he murmured. He wasn’t, at least not for food. He leaned toward Gibbs and rubbed at his erection gently making Gibbs gasp softly. They were both hard and ready to go. His eyes were burning with renewed heat. Tony smiled and pulled him toward the sofa.

“We could go upstairs,” Gibbs suggested.

Tony shook his head. “Too much work, I don’t want to wait. He reached for Gibbs’ pants and unbuttoned them. He eased them down and grinned when he saw Gibbs wasn’t wearing any underwear. Gibbs stepped out of his pants, and their lips met in a heated kiss. Jethro reached down and unzipped Tony’s jeans. He pulled them down, and it was Tony’s turn to step out of them. Gibbs playfully smacked his ass. There was no serious intent behind it, but Tony still felt his cock harden a little more in response. They pulled off each other’s shirts in between kisses and Tony began towing Gibbs backward. When they reached the sofa, he pushed Gibbs down and lowered himself down on top of him. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him but allowed it. More often than not Gibbs liked to be in charge, but he was willing to give control over to Tony when Tony was in the mood to be in control. Right now, Tony wanted just that. He was feeling more than a little desperate, and he wanted to take the edge off. Later they could take their time.

Tony aligned their cocks so that they rubbed together, and he kissed down Gibbs’ neck before sucking firmly at the skin of his collar bone. Then he bit down gently and Gibbs shuddered beneath him in response. He loved being bitten. Tony loved Jethro’s responsiveness. Neither one of them was in the mood to be gentle. This was going to be fast, but Tony didn’t mind. It was only the first round anyway, and they had been teasing each other for long enough. They thrust against each other, growing more frantic. The friction was delicious and little jolts of pleasure pulsed up his spine. “Come on,” Gibbs encouraged, and Tony reached down, taking both their cocks in his hand. He stroked them both firmly and with a steady rhythm. He felt Gibbs stiffen and he began moving his hips faster. Gibbs was close, he could tell. Tony rubbed his thumb over the head of Gibbs’ cock with his finger, and then lifted his precome-covered finger to his mouth. Gibbs gasped again, and with one final thrust Gibbs came, sending Tony over the edge in response. Their combined come coated his fingers as he succumbed to the wave of pleasure that rushed over him and then collapsed against Gibbs, panting harshly.

Gibbs leaned up and kissed Tony’s neck, caressing Tony’s back lovingly. After a few moments, Tony became aware that he was hot and sticky. He pulled away from Gibbs and grinned at his lover. “That was amazing, but you tired me out. Can we go up to bed?”

Gibbs nodded.

They got up off the sofa. Gibbs stopped to pick up their clothes as Tony knew he would. The marine in Gibbs wouldn’t allow him to leave clothing lying messily on the floor. He helped by picking up his own clothes and followed Gibbs up the stairs.

A little while later, they had both showered and gotten into bed. He’d been planning to let Gibbs ravish him, but that would have to wait. It had been a long day.

Tony smiled at Gibbs. “This was just what I needed. Thank you.”

Gibbs smiled “I’m glad you liked it.” Gibbs hesitated, and he opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again as Tony gave a big yawn.

“Oh sorry. You wore me out. What is it?”

Jethro shook his head. “Nothing. It can wait. Let’s go to bed.”

Tony watched him for a moment trying to decide if he should push. But he was really tired. Whatever it was he’d make sure to remind Gibbs to tell him tomorrow.

They said goodnight and got comfortable in the bed. Tony turned on his side, facing away from Gibbs, and Gibbs spooned up behind him wrapping a possessive arm around his middle. Relaxed and warm, Tony began to drift off immediately. From a long way off he thought he heard Gibbs say “I love you.” Tony fell asleep with a smile on his face, feeling incredibly content.

The next morning Tony slept in late. He woke up around eleven to bright sunlight and was a little disappointed though not surprised to find himself alone in the bed. He felt relaxed and content. He was pleasantly sore and smiled softly to himself as he remembered the pleasure of just a few hours ago. Jethro had woken him sometime in the early morning, and they had made love. There was really no other way to describe it. Tony liked playing as much as Jethro did, but sometimes slow and tender was just as wonderful. He hoped there would be a repeat tonight only this time Jethro would be his fiancé.

He had a few gifts for Gibbs including a new table saw, which was hidden in the far corner of the basement where Gibbs rarely ventured, but he had one very special gift he wanted to give Gibbs later. He’d been planning to do it last night, but the case and Gibbs’ wonderful gift had waylaid him. He quickly got dressed in jeans and a white button down, then opened his sock drawer and pulled out the small blue box hidden there. He opened it and stared down apprehensively at the plain platinum band inside. It felt like the right time to ask Gibbs to marry him. Granted here in D.C. they could only get a domestic partnership but, for Tony, it was the commitment that mattered. He wanted to share his life with Gibbs in every way possible.

The enticing smell of fresh coffee drifted up the stairs as he walked out into the hallway. He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Jethro was behind the stove. He wasn’t much of a cook, but he made a great omelet, and Tony could see one was already cooking in the pan on the stove as he took a deep breath. The combination of onions and peppers smelled delicious. His stomach rumbled in response. Jethro turned with a smile, his expression open and happy. Tony felt his heart do a little flip at the sight, very few people ever got to see this side of Gibbs. He walked up behind Jethro and kissed the back of his neck. Jethro turned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Good Morning. I had an amazing time last night,” Tony murmured.

Jethro grinned. “Ditto,” he said, and Tony threw him an exasperated look. He’d made Gibbs watch Ghost once, just once, and Gibbs had been giving him a hard time him about it ever since. Jethro’s smile widened at Tony’s expression, but he turned back to the stove.

While Jethro finished cooking, Tony set out the plates and cutlery, and poured them both fresh cups of coffee. They liked to eat at the kitchen island in the mornings. Since Tony liked to cook Jethro had surprised him for his birthday with a new top of the line stove. Tony loved it. It had six burners and two ovens. Tony had always enjoyed cooking, but it was great having someone besides himself to cook for, and Jethro was very appreciative of his culinary efforts.

Tony was startled by a meow and something soft rubbing against his legs. He looked down surprised to see Harold. He picked the cat up and petted his back. Harold began purring happily. “What are you doing here?” he asked Harold. Jethro walked over to the island with full plates and grunted in response. Tony looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Jethro set the plates down “Found him scratching at the back door this morning. He wouldn’t go away, and it was cold, so I let him in. Stupid cat,” Jethro muttered.

Tony grinned. He suspected Jethro liked Harold more than he let on. He’d noticed some tuna in the cupboard even though neither of them liked tuna at all, but he’d never called Gibbs on it.

Tony asked about Jethro’s night at the homeless shelter. He was happy to hear that everything had gone well. Tony was really sorry to have missed it. Christmas Eve at the shelter was one of his favorite things about Christmas.

Gibbs grunted, “Everybody missed you. Got some pictures for you. Remind me to show you. Got stuck playing Santa again.” He frowned but Tony could tell he was just kidding. The shelter was really important to Gibbs and no matter what he said, Jethro loved the children.

“I’m sorry I missed that. I think you make a great Santa, but I’m biased. Very few people can make that suit look good. Though you looked better last night of course. I’m looking forward to seeing you in a tux again someday.” He hoped it would be at their wedding. For a moment he imagined standing in front of a judge with Jethro as they pledged their lives together. It made him feel a little giddy.

Jethro shook his head “No one looks good in that suit,” he informed Tony. “Besides next year you’ll be wearing it instead,” he said firmly.

Tony couldn’t help but snort, not as long as he had anything to say about it. The damn thing was made out of polyester. Tony shuddered inwardly at the mere thought of letting it touch his skin. Tony didn’t need many luxuries in his life, but he did insist on quality fabric.

Tony got up, setting Harold on the floor as he did so, and filled a bowl with water. Harold immediately began to drink. Gibbs grunted again in feigned displeasure but didn’t comment. They sat down to eat, talking quietly as they quickly finished off the simple meal. It was just the two of them this year; everyone else had plans with their own families. Even Ducky and Mrs. Mallard had been flying back to England to see his cousins who he hadn’t seen in almost twenty years. He’d been very excited about the trip.

Tony was a little sad that the whole gang wouldn’t be here, but he was also glad he’d have the whole day alone with Gibbs, especially if everything went as planned. He felt a sudden spike of nervousness. He’d been surprisingly calm up until now, but he suddenly wondered what he’d do if Gibbs said no. The thought was too awful to contemplate, and Tony pushed it aside. “Everything will work out,” he reassured himself.

Once the plates were cleared away, Tony turned his mind to other things. He had some cooking to do before dinner tonight, thankfully most of the prep work was done. He planned to pop the question after dinner, and he was planning on serving all of Jethro’s favorites. He figured a relaxed and happy Jethro was a more receptive Jethro, and he’d use any advantage he could get.

“I guess I better get started on the cooking for tonight,” he said.

Jethro suddenly looked nervous, and he cleared his throat.

“What is it?” Tony asked concerned. Why was Jethro suddenly so nervous?

Taking his hand, Gibbs led him into the living room. The small tree they decided to get was lit up, the lights twinkling merrily. They really weren’t much for decorations, but since it was just them this year, Tony had decided they should put forth a little effort. He’d found a bunch of ornaments at a second-hand store. They were eclectic to say the least. The tree was decorated a little haphazardly, but Tony found he liked it quite a bit. It was much better than the cold color coordinated trees he’d grown up with. Jethro was looking quite serious as he settled next to Tony on the sofa, and took Tony’s hand in his. Tony felt a real jolt of alarm rush through him. Jethro was behaving so strangely. He began to worry something was wrong.

“Jethro, what’s going on?” he demanded. His voice sounded harsh to his own ears,

Jethro looked surprised. “Nothing. I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m not doing this very well, am I?” He smiled ruefully.

It was Tony’s turn to be startled and a bit confused. “What? I don’t understand.”

Jethro reached behind the sofa cushion and pulled out a little red bag tied with a green ribbon. “I have something for you.”

“We opening presents now? Wait a sec, and I’ll get mine,” Usually, they opened presents first thing, but Tony had slept in far later than normal. It was one of Tony’s favorite parts of Christmas. Not because of the gifts themselves, but because he loved the way Gibbs put so much thought into his gifts, no one else had ever done that for him besides his mother. He started to stand up, but Jethro stopped him with one hand, “Wait, open this first,” he ordered. He looked as serious as Tony had ever seen him.

“Okay,” Tony said slowly, a little bewildered. Something was niggling at the back of his mind. He had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach like he’d swallowed enormous butterflies. He untied the ribbon and opened the bag. Inside was a little black velvet box. Tony gasped and looked over at Jethro, not surprised to find him in front of Tony down on one knee. With shaking fingers Tony opened the box and opened it. Inside he found a gold band wide and masculine but with an infinity symbol etched along the border of the ring. It was gorgeous. Tony found he couldn’t take his eyes off it.

Then everything clicked, and Tony’s world shifted. The surprise skating rink, the rose petals, the tuxedo. Jethro was proposing to him. _Holy shit._ Tony suddenly felt breathless with excitement. He guessed great minds really did think alike. “You planned this. This is why you were wearing the tux,” he said, stating the obvious, but he couldn’t help it.

Gibbs shrugged, but he smiled almost shyly. “I had everything planned out, but it didn’t work out the way I intended.”

Tony grinned, not the least bit apologetic. “I distracted you. My bad.”

Jethro smiled back. “That’s one word for it. Decided to wait until you’d slept some.”

Tony would have been happy to have stayed awake for Gibbs’ surprise, but he couldn’t deny he was glad to be well-rested for this. He wanted to remember everything about it. The events of the last few minutes were still sinking in, but the surprise was quickly being replaced with a fierce joy.

He did feel a little bad though. After all, he’d only planned to cook a romantic dinner before his proposal, but he’d assumed Jethro wouldn’t want a huge fuss. Maybe he’d need to work on spoiling him a little more often and see how Jethro reacted to it.

Jethro reached out and took the ring from his trembling fingers. He took Tony’s hand in his own. Tony was surprised to note Jethro’s hand was shaking a little, as well.

“Tony,” he started. He looked into Tony’s eyes intently. “I’ve done this a few times now. You’d think I’d get used to it, but the truth is I haven’t been this nervous since the first time I did this. After Shannon and Kelly died, I accepted I’d never be truly happy again. Being with you has taught me differently. You’ve taught me how to open my heart again. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. Will you marry me?”

Tony felt dazed, and his heart was pounding in his chest. He knew his eyes were damp, and he brushed away a tear as it slid down his cheek. He thought that was the longest speech he’d ever heard Jethro make. Jethro didn’t talk about his feelings often, preferring to show his affection through his actions instead. Tony knew he would treasure and remember every word he’d just heard for the rest of his life. He looked down at the ring and then he found his voice. “Yes, of course, I will,” he said and Jethro slid the ring on his finger before taking his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Jethro went to deepen the kiss, but before they could get carried away Tony pulled away. He couldn’t help but chuckle softly, and Jethro grinned happily in response. It was a really good look on him, and it made Tony want to kiss him again, but he resisted the urge. He looked down at his hand in awe. The ring was perfect. Jethro leaned in to kiss him again, but Tony put his hand out to stop him. “Wait, I have something for you too.” Jethro looked a little disgruntled, but he watched Tony expectantly. Tony pulled the ring out of his back pocket. “I wasn’t planning to do it this way, but since you beat me to it.” Tony opened the box, showing Jethro the ring.

Jethro stared for a long moment looking as shocked as Tony had ever seen him. Then he laughed for a long minute. Tony couldn’t help but join in. They leaned forward, their foreheads touching as they caught their breath.

Tony leaned back and held the ring out towards Jethro. “I think we can skip the formalities this time. Give me your hand.”

Gibbs shook his head. “I think you owe me a question.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. Gibbs couldn’t be serious. They’d already done this once, surely he didn’t want to do it again.

“I’ve never been asked before,” Jethro pointed out in a reasonable tone.

Tony couldn’t help but smile, touched by the sentiment. Jethro never stopped surprising him. It certainly kept things interesting. If that was what he wanted then Tony was happy to comply.

Tony got down on one knee. He’d been practicing what he was going to say for weeks now. Despite knowing the outcome he suddenly felt surprisingly nervous. He wasn’t surprised to hear his voice shaking slightly as he spoke, “Jethro, you are the love of my life. I have never been happier than I am right now. Every day with you is better than the last, and I want to be with you until the end of my days. Will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?

Jethro looked into his eyes. “Yes,” he said firmly.

Jethro got right to the point as he was wont to do, but Tony noticed Jethro’s eyes were damp and he knew they were a match for his own. Neither man drew attention to their tears. Tony quickly blinked them away, but he was so happy he felt as if his heart might burst. Jethro leaned over and cupped Tony’s face as Jethro’s lips brushed against his own. The cat jumped up between them making Jethro curse, and Tony laugh.

Tony couldn’t help but think, life couldn’t get any better than this, but he hoped the coming years would prove him wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi: You can buy backyard skating rink kits. Though I made the one Gibbs constructed larger than what one can usually buy.


End file.
